The first step in hanging a picture on a wall is to determine the desired position of the picture. In most instances, one person will hold the picture against a wall, while another person standing back from the wall provides input to the holder on the desired height and horizontal position. If the person holding the picture wants to see if the placement is adequate, the two individuals must switch positions. If only one person is trying to hang a picture, that individual must hold the picture against the wall and determine if the location is adequate without the benefit of viewing the proposed location from a distance.
This process can be difficult in locating the proper position for the picture because there are numerous picture hanger types available. One type is a wire attached on the back of a picture frame used to catch a wall anchor. Although the picture location may be determined, the location to place the wall anchor for the wire is not known. To do so would include additional steps of measuring the distance from the wire to the top of the frame and transferring that distance to the desired picture location on the wall. This process often leads to mistakes which can generate several holes in the wall while trying to locate the proper picture location.
Arranging groups of pictures is especially difficult because it involves arranging them with respect to each other and the wall space available. Any improperly aligned pictures stand out to the observer and the desired arrangement configuration is not achieved.
The most common method in locating where to hang pictures involves two individuals, a tape measure, level, and/or a laser. This process requires one person to hold the picture and the other person to determine the correct picture location. U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,991, Picture Hanging Position Marking Tool, uses a hand held device to determine the desired spot to hang a picture. U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,042, Picture Hanging Apparatus, is similar in that it uses a pole leaned up against a wall to temporarily suspend pictures. Pictures are suspended with a chain and the picture height is adjusted by lengthening or shortening the chain or repositioning the pole. The picture location is determined by the position of the hook once the picture is removed. The Picture Hanging Apparatus, however, impedes the view of the picture while positioning it. U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,782, Picture Hanging Position Finder and Wall Marking Device, is also similar in that it uses an elongated adjustable vertical support to temporarily suspend a picture. It requires, however, the entire wall to support a temporarily suspended picture. Users wanting to hang pictures over an opening, such as a window, arch, or soffit, cannot do so with the Picture Hanging Position Finder and Wall Marking Device. The Picture Hanging Position Finder and Wall Marking Device also requires a smooth wall to temporarily suspend a picture and implement the wall marking device. Any wall obstructions, such as wall molding, window sills, power outlets, light switches, thermostats, hand railing, etc, render the Picture Hanging Position Finder and Wall Marking Device impractical and useless.
The deficiencies in prior technology are several. One, using the most common method in locating where to hang pictures involving two individuals, a tape measure, level, and/or laser is challenging and often difficult. Having one person hold the picture against the wall while the other decides where it looks best often leads to frustration and several holes in the wall. Using the item in U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,991, Picture Hanging Position Marking Tool, does not allow the user to stand back and determine if the proposed picture hanging location is satisfactory. Second, using the item in U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,042, Picture Hanging Apparatus, impedes the view of the picture while determining the desired picture location and is unstable. Third, using the item in U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,782, Picture Hanging Position Finder and Wall Marking Device, is impractical because it only works if the wall is completely flat and it can be used only for very light pictures. Heavy pictures cannot be used with this device because the top section of the vertical support arm will bend the entire device away from the wall. This device also possesses a high degree of risk in damaging the wall because the vertical support touches the entire wall during the process of temporarily hanging a picture.